


Key Hooks are for Keys (Not Hammers)

by emeralddawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddawn/pseuds/emeralddawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't know why he has key hooks in his state-of-the-art penthouse apartment, but he does know Thor is no longer allowed to use them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key Hooks are for Keys (Not Hammers)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little blurb before Thor 2 came out and jossed it, but it's still cute so I thought...why not?

Right outside the elevator were two things: a coatrack and one of those hook thingies where normal people hung their keys. It was done in a dark wood that matched the rest of the décor and had three hooks. Tony figured Pepper put them in during the remodel, because Tony himself thought they were stupid--when he thought about them at all.

Then the Avengers moved in, and suddenly there where coats on the rack and keys on the hooks. Tony glanced at them in a kind of bemused fashion whenever he passed--okay, that looked like Rogers' coat but who carried keys on their person anymore anyway--but for the most part ignored it.

Then Thor moved in. His enquiry over the strange objects prompted this explanation from Clint: "It's where you put your shit so you don't loose it around the apartment."

Like Avengers Tower could be compared to any old apartment, Tony scoffed to himself. A moment later there was the sound of tearing and then a jangling crash from the entryway and a guilty silence. Wondering what he would have to replace THIS time, Tony ambled over.

Thor and Clint stood before what used to be a perfectly intact wall, and which was now a partially destroyed wall and scattered pieces of hooks. A few key rings sprawled like dead things around Mjolnir, which had made a small crater in the floor as it tended to do when Thor dropped it from any height.

Clint looked like he was seconds away from laughing his ass off. Thor looked properly apologetic when Tony crossed his arms and glared. "Friend Tony! I seem to have broken your key hooks," he looked questioningly at Clint to verify the word, "but I shall make reparations, never fear!"

"What? No, I can get new key hooks," Tony made mental note to ask Pepper if that's really what that strip of wood with hooks was called, "whatever, that's not the issue. I just want to know why you thought it would be a good idea to hang Mjolnir up on something you already know is called a KEY hook."

"Is it not the place for resting objects of great value as one enters one’s room?" Thor inquired. "Lady Darcy is much vexed when I 'leave my hammer around where poor unsuspecting victims can stub their toes on it'."

Tony leveled an unimpressed look at Clint (because Darcy wasn’t here to receive it). This was all Clint's fault.


End file.
